


Found

by SerenityStarbuck



Series: Die Standing [2]
Category: Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Commissar, F/M, Storm Trooper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStarbuck/pseuds/SerenityStarbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commissar Tinral discovers that a Storm Trooper she attended the Schola with, is on the ship with her and the 13th Serrathite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

The bar was packed tonight with guardsmen from three regiments, navy crewmen and the occasional mechanicus priest. Almost everyone was standing, crowding around friends and comrades, while talking, laughing and smiling. Except for the area around Commissar Tinral, who was sitting at the bar with an empty seat on either side of her and an aura of cold hatred radiating from her golden eyes.

She wanted to tell them not to hate her because of her job or her uniform, she wanted to scream at them that she was simply another soldier, no different than them, but there was no point, they would never listen. So she drank.

In retrospect, the incident with that Lightning pilot probably had something to do with everyone avoiding her. Although, he should have known better than to touch her without an invitation, maybe then he wouldn’t have needed a new hand. The thought brought a smirk to Kassandra’s lips and she sipped on her scotch before taking another puff from the cigar.

“Is this seat taken ma’am?” said a voice to her left, bringing her out of her memories. Glancing up, her eyes fell on a Storm Trooper she hadn’t seen before. ‘At least most Troopers know better than to grope a Commissar’, she thought.

“It is now Trooper. Take a seat.” She said before returning to her drink. When the man sat down she caught a brief scent of soap and gun lubricant, and something about it piqued her interest.

Watching him out of the corner of her eyes, she was able to examine him a bit more carefully. He had close cropped blonde hair, a heavy five o’clock shadow, deep blue eyes, full lips, and a scar that ran from his left eyebrow to the top of his lip on the left side. Kassandra was sure he qualified for the term “ruggedly handsome”.

The Trooper ordered an ale and Kass ordered her fourth scotch. When their drinks arrived she raised hers in a silent salute before drinking and putting her cigar back in her mouth. She could feel the Trooper’s eyes roaming over her, taking in all the variables and trying to figure her out.

“Something wrong Trooper…?” She asked, glancing at him again just in time to see his eyes snap front quickly.

“Rezendz, Mikhael Rezendz ma’am. No ma’am, nothing wrong at all, it’s just one of the men in my squad does that same thing with his drink. The quiet salute you just did. Says he learned it from someone in the Schola that went on to become a Commissar, but won’t tell us anything else.” Rezendz said quickly with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Kassandra turned in her barstool to face him, her golden hair falling around her face and framing it, bringing out the gold in her piercing eyes more as they bore into him. “Well Rezendz, I’m Commissar Kassandra Tinral, it’s a pleasure to meet you. What is your squadmate’s name?” Kass said, smiling slightly around her cigar and playing with the large animal tooth earring in her right ear.

“Jensen.” He answered after taking a swig from his ale. Rezendz eyes were studying the Commissar much more carefully now, especially the signs of her tribal home world.

“Yes, Anders L. Jensen. He is a good man, though I haven’t seen him in some time. We were at the Schola together and before they decided I was to be a Commissar, we were almost always in the same classes and training squads. I wasn’t aware he was here. Please tell him that if he wants to catch up, he can find me at the 13th Serrathite Regimental Officer’s corridor. My room is the only one with the Commissariat emblem.” She said, finishing her drink and standing up.

Without so much as a glance to Trooper Rezendz, Kass picked her cap up off the bar and placed it on her head, adjusting it slightly. Then steeling her gaze once more and puffing on her cigar, she strode out of the bar to her quarters, leaving the Trooper sitting slack-jawed in her wake.

 

Kass set her weapons belt down by the nightstand then hung her storm cloak, sash and cap on the hooks by the door before striding into the bathroom to wash her face. “Anders is here. On this ship. Right now.” She said aloud to the empty room.

Returning from the bathroom she sat on the edge of the bed and removed her boots and socks, taking a moment to look down at the spiral tattoos on her feet then setting the combat boots aside within easy reach. “Why am I so nervous?” Kass asked aloud again, curling her legs under her on the bed. “We were friends at the Schola, at least until the end…” She said remembering the trials.

What most people don’t realize about Commissars, is that they are all killers, every single one of them, and by the time they are sixteen. Kassandra was on course to be a Storm Trooper because of her hand-to-hand combat scores, but something changed when they started having her lead most of the training missions. Every student’s scores went up, morale increased and their win-loss ratio improved to almost perfect. It became clear that they wanted her for the Commissariat.

Being a Commissar is a hard and lonely life; you have to be prepared to kill the people you are sworn to protect, the people you serve with and the people that you love, all in the name of the Emperor. Kass refused to kill her loyal friends just to become a Commissar. She wouldn’t take their lives to progress onto the next stage of training like so many others had done before her. To save them, she pushed them away and no one was pushed away further than Anders Jensen.

She still remembered the look of betrayal on his face when she no longer spoke to him or looked at him, instead preferring the company of Emily. That look was almost worse than the one on Emily’s face when she killed her to progress as a Commissar. It had to be done, they were going to ask her to kill someone eventually, so she chose to become close to the person that was least likely to make it after the Schola and training.

Kass let out a sigh closed her eyes, willing the images to go away.

 

After seconds, minutes or hours of meditation, a knock at the door jolted Kass from her peace. She got up slowly, reached for her bolt pistol and walked to the door hesitantly, bolt pistol gripped in her hand. Her left opened the door with the control panel and her right raised the bolt pistol to chest height of the visitor. “What do you want?” She said, almost growling at the person, not even bothering to look at them.

“Kassandra. Put the pistol down and let me in damn you. I brought scotch.” A man said. His voice sounded vaguely familiar to Kass and it played on her memories that she had just pushed away.

She raised her eyes to his face and let out a breath “Anders, you finally learned to grow hair on your face.” Kass said with a smirk, lowering the pistol and backing into the room to let him in. “Come in and have a seat. I’ll grab some glasses.” She said tearing her gaze away from his face. ‘He is still the Anders I remembered, just older and more grown up.’ She mused, grabbing two glasses from her cabinet and setting them down on the corner of the desk with the bolt pistol.

Anders sat down in the chair at her desk and turned it towards where she sat on the bed. “Not the best scotch I’ve had but it’s what I could scrounge up.” He said, opening the bottle and pouring some in the glasses.

“It’s wonderful Trooper, thank you.” Kass said looking at him as he poured the scotch. He was taller than her by at least five inches, with short raven hair and a scruffy beard to match. She used to tease him about not shaving yet when they were in the Schola but it had been almost ten years since then. Even so, his eyes were just as she remembered them from her dreams, if a bit harder, like they had seen more than their fair share of death.

Anders handed her a glass and they both raised them in the silent salute before taking a drink. She watched as he drained the entire glass in one sitting and poured himself some more, her eyebrow rose reflexively with a question she dared not ask, not wanting to ruin the reunion.

Downing another glass to he turned to her and eyed her half drunk scotch “I never got to say thank you Kass. I might not have understood what you were doing back then but once I did…” He trailed off, looking at the floor.

She inhaled sharply, trying to keep her face neutral. “Anders, you would have done the same for me. There is no need to thank me for anything. I just simply did my job on my terms.” She said, reaching out to touch his hand lightly. The skin on his hands were rough and warm, a stark contrast to her soft ones, frigid from the ship’s environment.

He looked her in the eyes then, his endless dark brown ones capturing her golden ones. “That’s the thing Kass. I’m not sure I would have been strong enough to do it if our roles were reversed. Not back then. Now I could, but back then. No Kass, you saved us. Thank you.” He said grabbing her hand before she could pull it away.

With his other hand he took her glass from her and set in on the desk, then sank to his knees in front of her, making them almost eye level. One of her hands went to the side of his face, playing over a scar that ran from his temple to his chin. “You’re welcome.” She said breathily, avoiding is gaze, suddenly nervous at the intimate nature of their closeness.

Reaching up, he put his hand under her chin and gently raised her face until her eyes met his. There was a silent agreement between them in those few seconds of shared contact. They were equals, no one was stronger than the other or higher ranking than the other or more dominate. In these moments they met as equals and nothing less. When they leaned into each other for a kiss, they did it together; no one could say who made the first move because it was a movement shared by both of them.

Their lips touched gently at first, testing, not wanting to move to quickly. However, it didn’t take very long for Kass to open her mouth and deepen the kiss, silently willing Anders to open his so they could taste each other. She let out a moan when he complied and their tongues met in her mouth. He tasted like scotch, mint and warmth to her scotch, cigars and chocolate.

Anders ran his hands down her sides and back, grasping her tightly to him, savoring the feeling of her hands clutching his arms and the back of his neck. His desire for her was becoming noticeably difficult to contain, the bulge in his pants straining against the cloth. He groaned and slowly, without breaking the kiss, moved to stand and started undressing the Commissar. Taking the hint, she started to return the gesture in kind, slipping off his jacket and untucking his shirt, gingerly running her fingers along the skin of his stomach.

Kass gasped into Anders mouth when one of his hands found its way over her bra and started kneading the hardened nipple of one of her breasts. Her hands gripped the thin fabric of his shirt tightly as he used his other hand to remove her overcoat. Once her overcoat dropped to the floor, Kass tugged at Anders shirt, attempting to bring it over his head despite the way his hands and their mouths were currently engaged. Eventually he complied, grudgingly removing his hand from her breast and pulled the shirt off.

Taking advantage of his distracted state, Kass started to unbuckle the trooper’s pants, relishing in the sounds it elicited from him when she ran her hand down his hardened member. Continuing her ministrations, she stroked his cock with one hand and pulled his pants and underclothes down past his hips with the other. Completely taken aback, all Anders could do was rest his head on her shoulder and breathe in the scent of leather, scotch, cigars and Kass’ soap while she touched him.


End file.
